Surviving the Past and the Present
by CursedAngelofHeaven
Summary: Squad 7 is asigned to a new mission in which they must protect a beauitful kunoichi.Though there is more to her than she says.She and Sasuke have a strange connection and what happens when the past comes back to haunt them both?SasuOc
1. Chapter 1

Surviving the Past and the Present

A/N: hey guys! This is my first fic so go easy on me. Also, this chapter might be a little bit boring the first one or two chapters. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though Atchika and the other OCs belong to me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Sasuke's Dream

(Normal POV) (in a forest)

"I'm HUNGRYYYYYY," cried Naruto, "I want some ramen!"

"NARUTO, can you at least be quite!" said Sakura ", Kakashi-sensei will be back in a little while with some food. So can you just wait for a little bit?"

"But Sakura, I'm hungry," Naruto wined.

Sakura was about to hit Naruto in the back of the head when she was stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto", started Sasuke, "try to occupy yourself until Kakashi-sensei comes back with some food."

Naruto just glared. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Take a nap or something. Besides, that's what I'm going to do" said Sasuke, "Also, I think it'll be a while before he comes back. I'm out of here." With that, Sasuke had walked out of site.

Sakura just started blushing. 'Wow. He's so cute! And he's all mine.' She then turned her attention back to Naruto who was making faces at Sasuke. She was mad. Within a second, Naruto was down on the ground with a big bump on the back of his head.

"Owww. That hurt Sakura!" said Naruto.

"Serves you right!" said Sakura, "Lets take a nap, like Sasuke said." With that finally argument they both fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked through the forest trying to find a big Oak Tree. When he found a tree he jumped on a branch trying to reach the top of the tree. He found a branch that over looked where Sakura and Naruto were sleeping. He leaned against the tree's trunk and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(Dream)

"_Try to catch_ _me Sasuke", said a young girl in a playful voice. The young girl was about 7 years old. She had raven black hair and lavender eyes._

"_I'm going to get you Atchika", said a 7 year old Sasuke. Both of them laughed and giggled the whole time they were chasing each other. _

"_Sasuke", a women's voice called out._

"_Atchika", another women's voice said._

_Both children looked up to see their mother's at the entrance of Sasuke's house. They both ran to their mothers and hugged them. Soon they were inside drinking some water._

"_Hey Atchika, do you want to go to a place that I found the other day?", asked Sasuke_

"_Sure!" Atchika replied with a smile._

"_So, where is this place", asked Sasuke's mother._

"_Oh, down by the river", he replied_

"_The river! What are we going to do at the river?", asked Atchika._

"_I'll show you when we get there", Sasuke said in a whisper._

"_Oh," said Atchika, "Uh, mom can I go with Sasuke?"_

"_Umm, what do you think Kaime?" asked Atchika's mother._

"_Well………"_

"_Please!" both children begged at the same time._

"_It's alright with me"_

"_Yeah" Sasuke and Atchika cheered._

"_As long as both of you are back by sunset"_

"_Deal. Thanks' mom" said Sauske hugging his mother._

"_Thank you', said Atchika hugging her mom._

"_Come on Atchika!" shouted Sasuke._

"_I'm coming, Sasuke!" shouted Atchika. With that both children were off and then disappeared into the forest._

_Time past and both children were traveling through the forest. " Sasuke, are we almost there yet?" asked Atchika in a worried tone._

" _Don't worry Atchika", comforted Sasuke " we are almost there."_

_It was almost 4 o'clock when they finally reached the river._

"_We're here!" said Sasuke. He then pointed to the river bed. Atchika walked over with him and what she saw was amazing! You could see the bottom of the river. At the bottoms, when the sun reflected off the water the rocks would just sparkle like small gems._

"_Wow" Atchika gasped "it's beautiful!"_

"_Do you like it?" asked Sasuke_

"_Of course! Thanks for taking me here Sasuke", Atchika smiled back at him. _

_They spent time near the river. "Come on, it's time to go back home. Our parents must be worrying about us since it's almost sunset"._

"_Yeah, your right. Let's go" she replied. _

_They both left the river and headed back to Sasuke's house. When they got back , they saw there mothers with both Atchika's and Sasuke's fathers, who were both jonins. Sasuke and Atchika ran to their fathers and gave them a big hug._

"_Well, did you two have fun today?" asked Sasuke's dad_

_Both children nodded. "Atchika," started her father " say bye to Sasuke ,because it's time to go home." _

"_Okay Daddy," said Atchika and then faced Sasuke " Bye, Sasuke. See you tomorrow!"_

" _Bye Atchika", he said waving._

_Soon Atchika was out of site then , everything turned black . Sasuke then looked behind him to see his parents on the floor , covered in blood. "No…" he gasped "Mom……Dad". He was on the verge of crying. He looked up to see his older, Itachi. Sasuke saw the look in this brother's eyes .The look of a killer. The look of the Sharingan eyes sent shivers down his back. "Why... Why did you kill Mom and Dad?" he yelled at his brother_

_Itachi just smirked. "To test my power"._

"_You…You… YOU MONSTER!" he yelled in rage. Suddenly everything went dark once again. Soon he was his old self. He was looking at his brother from a distance. There at his feet was thing . He looked a little bit closer at the figure. He then saw that it was a girl with raven black hair and about his age. She was laying in a puddle of blood. He gasped when he noticed who it was._

" _Does this girl look familiar to you little brother?" asked Itachi in a taunting voice._

_The girl then opened her eyes slowly to reveal lavender eyes. It was Atchika. " Sasuke……please…… help …me." And with that she fainted. _

_Then all Sasuke could hear was his older brother's laugh. He couldn't take it "ATCHIKAAAA!"_

( End of dream)

" NO!" said Sasuke as he woke up. He was covered in sweat. He was trying to clam down as he heard Naruto and Sakura wake up. He put his hand over his forehead, looked up at the sky , and closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. 'Damn' he thought 'why am I starting to have dreams about Atchika. And about …. him. Something going to happen. Something bad.'

Just as he thought that, he heard Kakashi-senei arrive. He jumped down from the branch and landed in front of Sakura and Naruto. As soon as he landed ,Kakashi-sensei appeared.

"Sensei, did you bring us some food?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Yes Naruto, I did. And I also have some news for all of you ,too.", said Kakashi

"What is it?" asked Sasuke

"We have a new mission and it's a mission directly from the Hokage."

(To be continued….)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next: Chapter 2: The New Mission and Enter Lady Atchika Imaru

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Geez! That took me a while. I didn't expect it to be this long. Well I hope you liked the first chapter and trust me it will get better in the next one. Once again, this is my very first fic, soooo , please R&R! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Well, sorry it took me a while to post the next chapter ,since my computer was down. (Me holding a hammer to the computer. Must …resist…. urge ….to break) Well, anyways. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh, by the way, it's going to be a long one. See Ya. WARNING: it might get confusing.

Chapter 2: The New Mission and Enter Lady Atchika Imaru

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" WHAT!" cried out Naruto, " We just finished a mission a day ago and now we have another one! That's sucks. I'm not at least healed from the other missions."

Kakashi sighed. " Well Naruto, that's the life of a shinobi. Get used to it."

Naruto gave a loud sigh. Sasuke completely ignored Naruto and asked , "When do we start the mission?"

"Tomorrow morning we head back to Konoha. From there we will be informed about the mission. Then we head out the next morning," explained Kakashi.

"Okay!" said Sakura, "Can we eat now Sensei?"

"Oh, yeah! Can I have my ramen now!" asked Naruto in a more cheerful mood.

" Of course. I've been waiting for you to ask." said Kakashi.

(The next morning in Konoha)

" It's good to be back home" said Sakura stretching her arms out to the sky.

" Yeah" said Naruto and Sasuke just ignored the commit.

" Okay guys, I'm going to talk to the Hokage to give him some updates and then I want everyone to meet back here in 1 hour. Understood?"

" Yes" everyone said at once.

" Well, see you guys later." And Kakashi left his students behind.

Once Kakashi was out of site, Sasuke began to leave Naruto and Sakura. "Sasuke," started Sakura, " where are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere. I'll meet you guys in one hour." With that, Sasuke jumped out of site.

"Well, what do you want to do Sakura?" asked Naruto

" Well, since we have an hour to waste, let's go shopping." Said Sakura with a smile as she dragged Naruto by the jacket, "Come on. Let's go."

Naruto was trying to break free from her grasp, but it was useless. 'I knew I should have kept my mouth closed' he though.

(50 minutes later)

Sakura was chasing Naruto through a street. "NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto kept on running for his life. "I'm sorry I said that that dress made you look fat Sakura. I'm SORRYYYYYY". As Naruto kept running he then bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor with a big thud!

Sakura saw what had happened and ran over to where the accident occurred. She quickly helped the person who Naruto ran into. Naruto soon after recovered and helped Sakura. The person who they both helped up was a girl about their age. She had raven black hair above her waist. She wore a shirt similar to Tenten's, except it was red. She wore a black skirt with slits on both sides that was above her knee with the same length shorts underneath. She wore a kunai case on her left and wore the Hidden Leaves headband on her forehead, normal style. She also had a bandage on her upper left arm.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I'm fine" said the young girl opening her eyes to reveal beautiful lavender ones.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you. I guess I was to busy running for my life to pay attention." said Naruto in an apologetic voice.

The girl giggled. "It's okay. Its party my fault as well since I was looking the other way when you bumped into me."

"Still, are you sure you're alright, since that was one nasty fall you took?" Sakura asked once again.

"I'm positive. Oh, by the way, I never got your names." she said with a gentle smile.

"My name is Sakura"

"My name is Naruto"

"It's nice to meet you both. My name is……" she paused for a moment," Oh no! I'm late. I'm sorry, but I have to go or he'll worry about me. I hope we meet again soon." she said with a bow and ran off.

"That was weird. Though you got to admit she was very beautiful", Sakura said to Naruto. " Speaking of which , we should head off ourselves to go meet with Kakashi-sensei."

" Yeah your right. Let's go" agreed Naruto and they headed of to meet with Kakashi . As they walked Naruto though, 'That girl we meet was cute. She was even cuter than Sakura. I wonder if we will ever meet her again.'

Soon they reached Kakashi who was there waiting with Sasuke. " It's about time you guys got here", said Kakashi, " I was getting a little bit worried."

"Sorry about that", said Sakura.

" Well, it's okay. Now come along we don't want to be late" said Kakashi and they headed to the Hokage's office.

(Inside the Hokage's office)

Everyone was lined up in front of the Hokage's desk. " Thank you all for coming. I'm sure as Kakashi as told you three, you will be sent on a mission. Though, this is no ordinary mission. Here is your mission: You must protect a young kunoichi. Though there is something special about this girl and that is the reason why she is being place under your protection. She is the representative of this village and there are countless people from other villages and countries who wish to kill her. She will be treated like one of your own squad members. She told me she doesn't want to be treated specially, since she is a representative. Oh before I introduce her to you, I just want you to know, though she may look weak, she is strong. She is about your level or maybe stronger. Understood?"

"Yes", very one said at the same time.

"Okay then. You can come in now my dear." said the Hokage. The door behind him opened and out walked out the exact same girl that Naruto had bumped into a while ago.

When Sauske saw the girl she gave a soft gasp. ' So, she is our mission. I knew it. No wonder I have been having dreams her lately. And to think that my mission is to protect my…..'Sasuke's thoughts were cut short by Naruto and Sakura.

" YOU!" yelled Naruto and Sakura pointing at the girl at the same time.

"Hi guys." said the girl

" You know each other?", asked Kakashi

"Well, not really. It's just that I bumped into her a little while ago." said Naruto.

"Really…."started Kakashi " that's why you were late"

" Yes, though we didn't get your name." said Sakura.

The young girl giggled. "Your right, I didn't get to finish my introduction. My name is Atchika Imaru."

"That's good that you all know each other", started the Hokage, "now, Lady Atchika, this is the squad that you will be with until we can catch those who want to kill you."

Atchika paid very little attention to what the Hokage said since she was more interested in Sasuke who was also looking at her. 'Sasuke ….it's been almost 6 years since we've seen each other.' Then Atchika snapped back to reality when the Hokage finished the sentence.

"The rest of you may leave ,though I wish to talk to Sasuke , Atchika , and Kakashi alone." After that was said Sakura and Naruto waited outside for the others.

(inside the office)

"Something troubles you Lady Atchika, what is it", asked the Hokage.

"With all due respect Lord Hokage, I don't need more protection, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me and my baby sister."

"Milady, that's why I put you with Kakashi and his squad because I know they will treat you well and protect you." said the Hokage

"Don't worry Atchika, we won't let anyone kill or harm you ,I promise" said Kakashi.

"Thank you" said Atchika.

"Lord Hokage," said Sasuke, "You do know about…. me and Atchika, right?"

"Of course. That's is the other reason why I put Atchika in your care", said the Hokage.

Atchika smiled as she heard this. " Thank you Lord Hokage."

" Your welcome. I'll see you in while. You are dismissed" said the Hokage. Everyone bowed and left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(outside)

" Our name is Atchika right?" ,asked Sakura .

"Yeah, that's right", said Atchika.

"Good, I wanted to see if I heard right. Well, welcome to squad 7! So, how long will you be staying with us?"

"I don't know to be honest with you", Atchika said and she and Sakura talked for a while. Then she glanced over to were Sasuke sat. Sasuke looked at her from a distance and then walked away. "Hey Sakura, I'm going to go for a walk alone for a while, okay."

"That's fine. Will send Sasuke to go look for you when it's time to go home.", said Sakura.

"Thanks", and with that Atchika left. Soon, Atchika was in a familiar forest, which she hadn't been in ever since she was a child. She walked to where she had gone to when she was little: the river. She stood near the river. She closed her eyes and remembered her childhood. While she was reminiscing, she knew someone was watching her and she knew exactly who it was. The sun was setting when she said, " I know your there ,Sasuke."

"How did you know I was watching you Atchika", asked Sasuke as he walked towards her from the behind.

" Let's just say I have a sixth sense about you", she said as she felt Sasuke's arms around her waist. He was two inches taller than her

"Why did you come to the river?" asked Sasuke

Atchika turned around to face Sasuke. She held he hand and said, "Because I had a feeling you might come here." She then placed her head underneath his chin. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around her waist once more.

Atchika felt so comfortable right there with Sasuke she was about to close her eyes, until she heard Sasuke say, "I'm sorry about what happened to your clan. It's almost the same thing that happened to me except you still have you baby sister and I don't have anyone."

'He knows, but how?' Atchika thought. Suddenly she felt all of the painful memories flood her mind. Blood all over the house. She could hear her mother's scream, telling her to run. She heard the dying cries of her bother's and parents' and the man who was behind it all. His snake like eyes enjoying the pain and suffering he has caused. Then being left alone to suffer with only her baby sister, Hatoko, by her side. Though Hatoko

would not even know what had happen since she was merely a baby.

She then felt her eyes begin to water. She griped Sasuke shirt. She tried to hide them but it was too late. Sasuke had caught on to what was happening. He picked up her chin and began to tuck strains of her hair he behind her ear. He then wiped away her tears and leaned in slowly to kiss her. Atchika was first shocked at first ,but then returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. When they broke the kiss Atchika put her head underneath his chin once again. While she did this, Sasuke began running his fingers through her hair. As he did that, he heard her say, " Sasuke, your not alone anymore."

Sasuke smiled, " Yeah, I know and I just want you to know that I...I love you and that I'll always protect you."

"Thank you and I missed you" she said as she closed her eyes.

"I missed you ,too." Sasuke replied .

Nothing could break up than moment that Atchika and Sasuke had. Soon Sasuke took Atchika back to where she would be staying. Though neither of them knew that there was a certain pink- haired kunoichi watching them in the shadows……..

(To be continued )

Next Chapter-Chapter 3: Sakura's Answers, Atchika's Story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well , that was a long chapter. I know that some of you guys might hate me because of what happened……Well, please R&R and tell me what you think. Oh, and also, if you still scratching you heads about what the hell is going on between Sasuke and Atchika, you'll see in the next chapter! 

-CursedAngelof Heaven


	3. Author's Note: SORRY!

Author's Note……

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm in a huge writer's block! (Group of fans trying to kill me by trampling me)

So, I have to thank some people while I'm here:

I would like to thank Rain Alchemist for so far being a loyal reader. And everyone else that reviewed for the first and second chapter.

Well, gotta go and before I finish, I have one word to say:

SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Thanks' and keep on reviewing for my first two chapter's.

-CursedAngelofHeaven


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks guys for being so patient! I finally got over my writer's block this weekend and now I'm back! Well, I could go on and on forever, but I'll get to the story. Here's chapter 3 of Surviving the Past and the Present.**

"…" talking

'…' thoughts

_Italics- flashbacks_  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously:**  
She then felt her eyes begin to water. She griped Sasuke shirt. She tried to hide them but it was too late. Sasuke had caught on to what was happening. He picked up her chin and began to tuck strains of her hair he behind her ear. He then wiped away her tears and leaned in slowly to kiss her. Atchika was first shocked at first ,but then returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. When they broke the kiss Atchika put her head underneath his chin once again. While she did this, Sasuke began running his fingers through her hair. As he did that, he heard her say, " Sasuke, your not alone anymore."

Nothing could break up than moment that Atchika and Sasuke had. Soon Sasuke took Atchika back to where she would be staying. Though neither of them knew that there was a certain pink- haired kunoichi watching them in the shadows……..  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3- Sakura's Answers, Atchika's Story**

Sasuke and Atchika broke their kiss and stood in each other's embrace for a while. Atchika was savoring every moment of it until she felt as if someone was watching them from the trees. She still had her eyes closed, but she could still sense the person's chakra. With the person's chakra she made a description of that person. 'Okay…' Atchika thought to herself, 'it's a female. That's for sure. Let's see what else….. Pink hair, green eyes. Uh, oh. I think I know who it is.' She then released Sasuke from her embrace. "Uh.. Sasuke, would you mind waiting for me at the entrance of the forest?"

"Sure , why?" he asked in a curious tone of voice.

" I have to do something kind of important." She replied .

"Like what?" he asked in a playful/curious tone of voice.

She then reached to his ear and whispered something to him. At first he was clueless, but as she whispered, a smirk appeared on his face, though it turned into a frown after the last sentence. He then looked at her holding her hand as she looked down in despair. He lifted her chin and said, " I'll be here for you if you need me."

Atchika embraced him one last time. She whispered words of thank you to him and they kissed each other one final time before Sasuke disappeared into the forest.

Sakura watched from the tree she was hiding in. She followed Sasuke just to see. She had seen the thing that she never wanted to see: Sasuke kissing another girl! She was supposed to be his first girl he kissed. She began to wonder who this Atchika character really was. As she saw Sasuke leave, she had a feeling that she should stay to watch her. Atchika had her back against the tree that Sakura was hiding in. Sakura was about to leave until she heard Atchika. " I know you were watching us Sakura . Why don't you come down and I think you might have some questions to ask me."

'What! How did she know that I was watching her ? And how did she know I was going to have questions for her?' Sakura thought. For some strange reason, she jumped down from her hiding place. She looked at Atchika who still had her back towards her. Atchika then turned around to face Sakura . Atchika could tell that there was a look of determination in her eyes. Probably to find out answers to her questions.

"Okay if you have any questions, now would be the time to ask." said Atchika in an almost playful voice.

Sakura was kind of shocked at her personality. She then asked very seriously, " How do you know Sasuke?"

"He hasn't told you yet, has he." She said Sakura as she sat down near the river.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously. Her seriousness faded away.

Atchika smiled at her kind of shyly. "I'm Sasuke's …fiancé"

"WHAT!" Sakura yell. She was terribly shocked. She felt as if her whole world was crumbling down from beneath her feet. "How can that be? He hasn't even mention you name before. So how can you be his fiancé?

Atchika's smile turned into a frown as she singled Sakura to sit down next to her near the river. She began to speak as Sakura took a seat next to her. "I've know Sasuke for as long as I can remember. We had met through our fathers. We've been the best of friends ever since. Then one day, the elders of our clans decided to arrange a marriage between the two clans. And they choose Sasuke and me. When we come to age , we will be married."

"So, you're being forced to marry him. Is that what you are saying?" asked Sakura.

"I guess you can say that. Though, I'm glad that we're going to get married" she replied.

Sakura was kind of upset about what she discovered. "Just because you're engaged to him doesn't mean that you have to marry him!" she yelled at her.

"You don't understand, do you" Atchika said to her calmly, " We're doing this because we want to rebuild each other clan."

"What?" Sakura asked softly.

"Both of our clan has been massacred. The Uchiha clan was killed by Itachi and mine was massacred by Orochimaru" she said as she brought her knees to her chin.

"Orochimaru…?", Sakura said softly. She was now worried.

"Yes. He killed my family"

(Flash back)

_A little 7 year old Atchika was playing outside with her older brother Toya Imaru, who was 12 at the time. A scream was heard from there house._

"_Atchika, stay her. I'll go check things out," said Toya who was a genin._

_Atchika stayed as her brother told her until she heard a scream that came from her brother. She quickly ran to her house. She entered the house through the back door since she sensed something wrong. When she went inside she saw her mother on the floor covered in blood._

"_MOM!" she yelled as she ran to the woman who was holding a infant close to her._

"_Atchika, get out of here. It's dangerous here. Take Hatoko get out of here." She pleaded to her daughter, giving her the baby._

"_What do you mean Mom? I'm not going anywhere!" she protested as she held her baby sister._

"_Sweetie, please, get out of here while you can!." Just then Atchika saw a tall man with long black hair while golden snake eyes. She froze with terror._

"_So.. this is the second youngest child of the mighty Imaru clan. I'll defiantly have fun with her," he said then grabbing her and her mother by their hair and bringing them to the living room where Atchika's father and brother laid…motionless. They laid in a pool of blood Atchika was released and yet she couldn't move. She then realized that he had cleverly placed a paralysis jutsu on her when she wasn't playing attention, while she was trying to break free from Orochimaru's grasp. She couldn't move. Orochimaru threw her mother to the wall, and then headed towards the frighten child with the infant still in her arms. He took out a kunai, and was ready to kill both children._

_Tears formed in Atchika's eyes. She knew she was about to die. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. As Orochimaru was a foot in front of her, he felt a great force of charka hit his back. She fell to his knees and Atchika was released from his paralysis jutsu. He turned around to see Atchika's mother with a hand sigh, indicating that she had used a ninjutsu. "Don't you dare touch my daughters"_

"_Strong words from someone who is about to die" he mocked at her._

"_Atchika.. take this and run. Go! Don't worry about me. Just take care of your sister." She warned her daughter as she tossed her a beautiful gem on a silver thin chain. The gem was light purple, much like her eyes. _

_She caught the necklace with one had and still held the baby tightly. She still couldn't move due to fear. She watched as Orochimaru held her mother by her hair as he lifted her up of the ground. "Atchika, would you like to see your mother's own death? Well you're about to if you like it or not" said Orochimaru. He got out his kunai and placed it to her mother's throat. He then slid it across her throat. Blood appeared in a small line that gently dripped from the wound._

_Atchika yelled, "MOM!"_

"_At…Atchika", her mother said silently, "please…live and…be …strong, for me." With that Orochimaru then used the same kunai and forced it into her stomach. He then let her go, and she was lying in a pool of her own blood._

_Atchika fell to her knees, crying. Orochimaru then turned to her. He saw the damage he had done and was pleased with himself, he then left leaving the two girls, Atchika and baby Hatoko, alone to suffer for the next 5 years of their life………_

(End of Flashback)

"And ever since then I've been alone, raising Hatoko on my own", finished Atchika with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Sakura was shocked over what she had heard. 'Who knew that that could happen to a person? No wonder Sasuke had a gloomier than usual look on his face when he saw her. "Atchika, I'm sorry. I never knew."

"Don't apologize. It's like my mom used to say: ' It takes a strong heart to cry, but a stronger heart to say why.'" Atchika said back.

"Hey, if you need anything, I'll be there for you," comforted Sakura. She finally realized what Atchika had been through. Though it was hard to admit to herself, but Atchika did deserve Sasuke. She had excepted Atchika as a friend.

"Thanks Sakura." Atchika said as they gave each other a hug. "Uh…Sakura ..."

"Yeah, Atchika?"

"Are you okay about me and Sasuke?"

"Yeah, besides I have another crush on someone."

"Will I get to know who it is?"

"Maybe", both girls giggled as they reached the entrance of the forest, where Sasuke was waiting for the girls.

"Sakura. Atchika." he said quietly.

Atchika walked towards him and gave him a small cheek on the cheek, meaning everything went fine. "Who's hungry," Atchika in a playful voice.

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded and they all headed to the ramen shop. They began to talk and Sakura and Atchika made a promise that they wouldn't tell Naruto about Atchika and Sasuke until the time was right.

"But what about Kakashi?" asked Sakura

"Don't worry, he already knows. Kind of weird." Atchika replied

After they ate, they headed back to the apartments they were staying at that night. Sasuke kissed Atchika good night, and Atchika and Sakura shared a room. The next day, they would start their training as a for man squad with their new team mate.

(To be continued …..)

Next: Chapter 4-Training with Atchika

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:( sob, sob) that was so sad! It was also a long chapter. Well, thanks for being so patient. I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter. So please review! Love ya guys! **

** -CursedAngelofHeaven **


End file.
